


Marathon

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara feels she can be satisfied by only one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltishviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltishviolet/gifts).



Clara assumed when the Doctor picked her up from Coal Hill School, he was expecting some sort of adventure. Maybe they’d go to a leisure planet. Maybe they’d save the day again. Maybe Missy would annoy the both of them in some way. But Clara knew the Doctor was not expecting Clara to say this: “I’d like to have your cock in my mouth.” 

A look of dread appeared on the Doctor’s face. “You want to service me sexually?” At that moment, the Doctor would’ve preferred running from Daleks to avoid getting exterminated than Clara’s query.

Clara nodded. “We’ve known each other for a while now. And you’ve always reminded me this is my second chance with you. I don’t want to blow my second chance. Pardon the pun.”

“You know I’m married.”

“You’ve married a lot of people, Doctor. You even married me on Dustreabos.” 

“I take my marriages very seriously, Clara.”

“No, you don’t. If you did, we would’ve consummated our marriage on Dustreabos. And why aren’t you still with Marilyn Monroe?”

“Marrying Marilyn Monroe was an accident, and she had her own time and place on Earth. But that is not the point, Clara. Why do you want me to service you sexually?”

“We’ve known each other a long time.”

“And you want to take that next step.”

Clara nodded. “Hasn’t it been a long time since you’ve relieved yourself, Doctor?”

“What about Danny? Aren’t you still grieving Danny?”

“I’ve gotten over Danny.”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “All right. Why do you think I need to relieve myself?”

“I’ve seen that look in your eyes.”

“What look? I’ve never given off a look that says ‘I need a shag.’” 

“You don’t remember? Paris in 1944? That Halloween benefit for Coal Hill School? When we freed the Terraspawn on Shazetune?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Those were not ‘I need a shag’ looks.

A pause. Then the Doctor put his hands over his crotch. 

“You’re going to get a bulge in your pants.”

Another pause before the Doctor said “All right, those _were_ ‘I need a shag’ looks.” 

“So are you going to let me relieve you?”

“Yes, please. If I keep thinking about it something else might happen. You may as well get on with it before that something else happens.”

Clara smiled and lifted the Doctor’s sweater. The Doctor decided to help her out, dashing his hoodie and sweater to the floor of the TARDIS. She felt his skin warming up as she was slowly and carefully planting kisses on his stomach, running her fingers along the small of his back. She wanted him to crave this blow job she was about to give him. She wanted him to stay hard in that moment. If he grew soft in her mouth, she would be disappointed. 

A grin crept on the Doctor’s face as Clara started moving down towards his cock. But he wiped the grin off of his face when Clara noticed it. Clara knew he was desperately trying to reserve the guise of being a stern Doctor who didn’t like to smile or be hugged. 

Feeling confident she had loosed the Doctor up, she pushed the Doctor’s pants down to get to where she wanted to go, his cock. started tracing the Doctor’s erection with her right index finger, watching the slight movements of the Doctor’s cock moving along with her finger. She sensed the Doctor shifting, awaiting her next move. Her next move would be much more sudden, grabbing the Doctor with her right hand. It made the Doctor grip the railing of the TARDIS. 

Clara worked the Doctor in her hand, feeling him get hard. She wanted his hardness in her mouth. She wanted to feel his cock rubbing up against her tongue, filling her mouth to the point she couldn’t speak intelligibly. Clara wasn’t sure where that feeling came from, but she assumed it was because of months and months of travelling with the Doctor and months and months of longing and pining she never told the Doctor about. And then it spiralled into this need to have him in her mouth. Now that the feeling was there, she couldn’t stop now. 

With the Doctor stiffening in her hand, Clara licked the tip of the Doctor’s cock, enjoying the smoothness of his tip on her tongue. She couldn’t pinpoint the Doctor’s taste as she enjoyed the Doctor’s tip. She concluded that this complex flavour was what space tasted like. 

Satisfied with her hand job, Clara took in more of the Doctor in her mouth, gradually letting him more and more inside her. She heard the Doctor whimpering with every move she made now, but it was the least of her concerns in the moment. She wanted to take in all of the Doctor with her mouth. Little by little, she let the Doctor’s length fill her mouth until she took him all in. And still that wasn’t enough. She’d been practising to deep-throat other men for years on toothbrushes. So she let the Doctor’s length hit the back of her throat. She waited a bit, making sure she wasn’t gagging on the Doctor’s cock. Once she knew she was comfortable with it, she let the Doctor linger inside her throat for a few seconds, enjoying his cock pressing on her tongue, delighting in how the Doctor’s cock filled her mouth. It was warm, much warmer than any human cock she ever put in her mouth before. But other than that, the Doctor’s veins on his cock pulsed like any other human cock. And he was just and thick and hard as any other human. But she knew if she didn’t let the Doctor have his release, he’d be in just as much pain as any other human, too. So Clara bobbed her head back and forth, careful to make sure she wouldn’t accidentally gag while taking him in. Sometimes the Doctor’s cock would poke the sides of Clara’s mouth. Clara loved it. It was her dream to see the Doctor inside her mouth, even if it was a gaffe committed while giving him head. 

She felt the Doctor’s release in her mouth, his cock starting to loosen up again. It was over, but not without Clara feeling she was taking in more of the flavours of the universe on her tongue. 

Clara looked up. The Doctor was still gripping the railings of the TARDIS console. His face was in shock. He was panting. “That was amazing, Clara.” 

“We should go somewhere, Doctor.” 

“That’s a great idea, Clara. Take the TARDIS to wherever you want to go. I’m going to sit down and wait.”

 

“Of course you would take me to some planet where there are mood-enhancing gametophyte producing plants,” the Doctor said in between kisses with Clara. They were under a tree with pink flowers and emitting pink pollen. “What sort of nefarious plan are you up to, Clara? Did Missy put you up to this?”

“Missy didn’t put me up to anything. I haven’t see her in a while, anyway.”

“So why are you doing this to me?”

Clara kissed the Doctor and took a deep breath. “This is all I wanted on our adventure this time, Doctor. To be shagged silly until I pass out.” 

“That’s all you want, me to shag you until you get tired.”

Clara nodded.

“Missy’s not going to pop out of nowhere and do something to the TARDIS or me.”

Clara shook her head before the two engaged in a slow kiss.

“This is not lashing out over something.”

Clara shook her head again.

“I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“Good.”

The Doctor pulled down his pants. Clara noticed his cock again, still as big and hard as she remembered it from when she was giving him a blow job in the TARDIS. She hiked up her skirt and put herself in a position similar to downward-facing dog. “I’m ready, Doctor.”

Clara found the Doctor inside of her just as delightful as taking him in her mouth. He felt so big inside her. And thick, too. She thought the Doctor was the biggest man she had taken ever in her life. She was disappointed at first, though, because she thought she wasn’t feeling all of the Doctor inside of her. She bent her knees. Yes. The Doctor felt much bigger inside of her. The Doctor grabbing her arse helped matters as well. 

Clara found herself clenching the Doctor, trying desperately to keep his cock inside her. “Harder,” she panted, hoping he’d thrust more of himself inside her. “You’re so big, Doctor.”

“I’m trying my best, but I’m a bit rusty.”

“You’re over two thousand years old. I don’t think you’re rusty one bit. I love your experience.” Clara let out a moan.

“Did you say I was big?”

Clara moaned again. “Yes.”

“I don’t think I’m--”

“Keep going.”

Clara felt butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the tension she was feeling and how wet the Doctor’s cock was making her. She couldn’t help but whimper and moan. 

And then Clara’s knees gave way. The Doctor steadied her. “Keep going,” Clara pleaded. She wanted the Doctor to stay inside of her for as long as he could hold out. 

The Doctor pulled out of Clara. He came while trying to cover his face to prevent it from ingesting more pollen. Clara was sad about the sudden withdrawal. She hadn’t had enough of the Doctor’s cock yet.

 

Clara smiled after the Doctor rushed her to the TARDIS’ medical bay. He saw her leaking fluid. After a short period of confusion, the Doctor realized Clara’s leaking wasn’t at all human. 

Clara was captured on the planet they had just fled, Efrillia. The scientists there put a device in her arsehole that was similar to a group of linked anal beads. The Doctor found her as soon as the scientists were done with their experiments. But this was what Clara wanted. Clara wanted another excuse for the Doctor’s cock inside of her.

The Doctor did a body scan of Clara’s body. She discovered the Efrillian scientists injected some sort of lubricant inside of her arse. He looked at the TARDIS’ database. He had more objects try to scan her arse to see if he could stop the leaking. He couldn’t.

By the time he decided to give up solving Clara’s problem, he realized he was becoming hot and flustered himself. He was stroking himself in his pants. At first he didn’t realize it. Clara, did, though. But then he felt himself growing harder. And then he realized Clara was also emitting pheromones. It wasn’t enough to attempt to solve Clara’s problem, not with gizmos and gadgets. 

The Doctor hurriedly took off his pants when his cock was hard enough. He bent Clara on the medical table and entered Clara’s lubricated arsehole. Clara noticed that his cock didn’t have a hard time entering her arse, but there was a bit of resistance because of how tight her arsehole was. Clara grinned. She was about to feel full again. 

Bit by bit the Doctor was able to slide in Clara. He gripped her hips and thrust inside her. Clara heard the Doctor groaning as he was inside her. Maybe he was enjoying it. Maybe he was desperate to fuck the hormones out of Clara so he could take a rest somewhere in the TARDIS. Clara didn’t mind, as long as she felt full.

Clara gripped for dear life to the medical bed. Even with a lubricated arsehole, the pressure she felt was intense. And yet she loved every minute of what she was going through. She rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. So far, in her quest to stuff her holes with cock, this was her favourite round. 

The Doctor thrust Clara close to him, and held still. Clara felt something warm inside of her. The Doctor pulled out, and Clara felt sad the Doctor’s cock could longer fill her up once more. But she also liked the feeling of being used she felt when the Doctor was done.

“Is that it?” the Doctor asked Clara. “Are you going to subject me to more pollen and pheromones? I may have a lot of stamina, but I don’t have _that_ much stamina.”

Clara nodded. “That’s it. I’m going to rest in my room for a while.”

The Doctor frowned. “Actually, I was hoping you had another round in you.”

Clara’s eyes perked up. “Well, maybe I do, Doctor.” She licked her lips. “Do you want it in my mouth again?”

The Doctor nodded, and Clara got on her knees.


End file.
